Rivals
by xXJammieXx
Summary: Part 2. Part 1 is titled "A Love Story" Mia Montez has been signed by Roque Records and she is now dating Carlos Garcia. Jennifer wants revenge for what happened in "A Love Story" and she uses someone close to Mia for her revenge...
1. Chapter 1: Mio

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha Enjoy the story!

Chapter One: Mio

My name is Mia Montez. About seven months ago I moved to L.A after I got signed to Roque Records. A lot happened these past few months but at the end of it all I ended up with the guy of my dreams, Carlos Garcia. He's shorter than most guys but now he's a good three or four inches taller than me. He grew about an inch. My family was doing really bad when my mom died when I was sixteen. She was a lover of music and taught me how to sing and play the guitar. My family was doing better thanks to her, since she's the one who helped me train my vocals. I met really great people out here in L.A. Kendall, James and Logan, who were all part of a boy band called Big Time Rush with my boyfriend, Carlos. I also met Jo, Kendall's girlfriend. She's been a really great friend. Then there's Camille the nutcase, also known as James' girlfriend. We had all planned a day at the beach, it was the only time we could hang out this week. I had my photo shoot tomorrow for my album cover. It was really late, but we were all taking our time with the album so Griffon would like it.

Everyone was swimming in the ocean, except for Carlos, Logan and myself. I felt bad for Logan. He was the only single person in our group. Well I felt bad for him until he got up and a girl started flirting with him.

I wore my tank top and shorts, which made me feel comfortable. Carlos didn't care that I didn't wear a swimsuit, he still said I was the most beautiful girl on the beach. _'Cheesy dork' _He didn't even know I had my swimsuit on under my clothes.

Carlos and I layed on the blanket together while everyone else swam in the ocean. He had his arm around me and my head rested on his chest. I saw many girls walk by giving me an evil glare when they saw me in his arms. All he wore were his blue swim trunks. I knew they were jealous.

I felt the vibration of my phone in my bag and fished it out. I answered.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I said cheerfully.

"You still at the beach Mia?" his voice buzzed through my phone.

"Yup, you're on your way?" I asked.

"Yeah I want you to meet my girlfriend." his voice was happy. Girlfriend? I hadn't seen my brother with anyone lately, which was weird.

"Umm, ok" I answered him while making a face at Carlos.

"What happened?" he mouthed to me.

I hung up the phone. "My brother said he's going to introduce me to his girlfriend."

"Why is that so weird?" Carlos smiled as he layed back down.

"Carlos, this is Mike we're talking about. If he has a girlfriend then its serious. Mike usually has flings." I layed down and attempted to kiss him.

"Are we a fling then ?" he joked.

"We are so much more than that" I answered before kissing him.

Soon I got another call from Mike asking what part of the beach I was at. I gave him directions. Soon Mike arrived with a short brunette who was wearing large black shades. She wore a black two piece and she was holding my brother's hand. My brother wore black and white swim trunks.

Mike sat beside me and gave Carlos a handshake. I'm glad their on good terms now.

"Well, I'm glad no one looks mad. You all know each other." Mike said.

"Huh?" I looked at Mike's girlfriend, who now removed her large black sunglasses.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

The next day I was at my photo shoot for my album cover. These past few months I've been making demos and Griffon approved them. He added some to the album which made me happy. My long hair was now cut short, a little past my shoulders. They said it would be a better look for me. They had me wear a white shirt with a black leather jacket, with black jeans. My thin hair was perfectly straight. I listened to the photographer but I was distracted. Behind the photographer, in the corner were my brother and the brunette Jennifer making faces at each other and kissing. I told him he could come to the shoot, not **her**. He knew I didn't like her but he thought it was because she dated Carlos. Mike had no idea it was because she pretended to be pregnant and then tried to lie even more and say I killed her fake baby so Carlos would hate me. 'Stupid bit-'

"Focus!" Gustavo roared from beside the photographer. '_What do you know? You're not a professional photographer' _The little evil person in me had returned.

"Mia", Carlos said. '_Stupid wannabe mind reader!' _Maybe he knew from faces I made? I don't know.

When they finally said they had gotten picture the photographer said he wanted another picture of me with a guy for my love song. Not my remake of 'One Word', but for my remake of "Stickwitu'. I had asked Gustavo if I could remake it as a dedication to my parents and he had let me, to my surprise.

The photographer motioned to the side and a male model walked out. He was tall and had perfect muscles. I looked at Carlos who the green monster of jealously had taken over. My hand was behind his neck and the model's hand was on my waist.

"This doesn't look right to me. They don't have that spark", Carlos said. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. After trying countless times and having Carlos interrupt each time, they replaced the model with Carlos.

"You big baby", I said as he walked on set after he changed his clothes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms were around his neck. He removed one of his hands from my waist and moved it to my face and left it on my cheek. We looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Soon flashes of light emerged from the camera.

"I got the shot!" the photographer said, "Wrap it up!"

Carlos and I stood where we were. We were kissing for a few seconds before I heard Mike's voice. "Ew, get a room."

I ignored him and continued to kiss Carlos but I waved one of his hands as if I were saying "Go away." He had already distracted me enough while he was in the corner with Jennifer. I think I deserved some time with Carlos now.

"It's like seeing two midgets kissing." Mike said. I stopped kissing Carlos and glared at my brother. I removed Carlos' arms from my body and began chasing my brother around the studio.

"What did I say about calling me a midget Mike!" I yelled. He just laughed. It felt like we were back home. I would sit on my bed with my legs folded and play my guitar. Mike would come in and say something about my song but eventually he'd call me a midget. I would carefully put my guitar to the side and chase him down the stairs, while throwing my shoes at him.

Two weeks later

I didn't like the fact that Mike was dating Jennifer, not one bit. It had nothing to do with her being Carlos' ex. It was because of how she had planned to get me out of Carlos' life permanently. Mike didn't know this. He only knew that she was Carlos' ex. If she was using my brother to try to get to me that bitch was going down. I woke up and showered and ate breakfast quietly.

"What do you think of Jennifer?" Mike asked from across the table.

'_She's a bitch'_ "She's ok I guess.." I moved my spoon in a circle in my cereal bowl.

"So you don't care if I date her?" he asked.

'_So you do know that I want to rip her eyes out. You're just being polite.' "_Nope." I put my bowl in the sink. I was sick from hearing about him and Jennifer. If I took another bite I might've ended up going across the hall just to vomit on Jennifer.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and answered my phone. "Hey Carlos."

"Hey baby. Can you meet me in the lobby?" he asked.

"Sure", I answered, "See you in five minutes."

In ten minutes I was in the elevator. I knew Carlos was going to complain about me being late but I had to get dressed. I got off the elevator to see Carlos standing there waiting.

"Hey", he said before he kissed me.

"So why was I rushed down here?" I asked.

"Boo!" I heard a girl's voice. A girl with long dark brown hair and green highlights jumped in front of me. She had big brown eyes and she was wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt and black jeans that were ripped in certain places.

"Mio!" I forced the girl into a hug. Mio has been my friend for as long as I can remember. She was completely obsessed with Invader Zim and I cant lie, I am too.

"You're boyfriend flew me out here to see you!" She kept nudging me with her elbow and making an "ehh, ehh" sound. Same old Mio.

"Mio", I made a face while smacking her elbow away.

Jennifer had just walked by now and pushed my arm as if she were pretending it was an accident.

"Bitch", Mio and I said in unison. We then looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

We all went to apartment 2J and I introduced Mio to everyone. It didn't take long for everyone to notice that Mio and James were into each other. Camille was glaring at Mio so hard I thought she might burn a hole in my best friend's face.

"Relax Camille", I said calmly.

"RELAX?" _'Whoa calm down mountain lion, I really don't want to take out my anger on you.'_

"You're over-reacting. Mio's new to L.A and besides Carlos, James has been the nicest to her." I sighed. Camille and James had already broken up last week anyway. He said he wasn't into her anymore. Cant blame him, she's a nutcase.

"How about I show you around L.A?" James had asked Mio. Mio looked at me. "Go", I mouthed to her, and she nodded at James. I was glad, Mio usually didn't attract good guys. Well sometimes she did, but I guess she felt like they weren't meant for her. Creeps usually bothered her all the time and I was always there to protect her. She was the sister I always wanted but never got. I was stuck with Mike instead. James and Mio are a couple I would like to see together. Mike and Jennifer are a couple I would like to destroy.

**I hope you all liked the first Chapter. The character Mio was inspired by one of my best friends, Mandy. I made her look and act exactly like she would. I even had Mandy name her own character! I'll post chapter two later. Please Review. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Months Later

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha Enjoy the story!

Chapter Two: Three Months Later

Mio and I had been spending plenty of time together, making up for the months we spent apart. She kept telling me she was into James and making girly laughs. I knew Camille was still a little hurt from her break up with James, but I knew she'd find someone else. She may be a little crazy but she's still a pretty girl.

I hated seeing Mike and Jennifer together. It made me sick. They're a terrible match for each other. I don't know why he was with her but I knew she was probably using Mike to get me mad. I wouldn't put it past her.

I showered as usual in the morning and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Mio was still sleeping in her room. She was going to stay with us here from now on. She had to promise to call her mom everyday and stay in school though.

Mike was on the phone and to my disappointment, Jennifer was there too. While Mike spoke into the phone, Jennifer had her arms around him and kept kissing his neck. Mike had a smile on his face, I assumed it wasn't because of the call.

He hung up the phone and kissed Jennifer. _'Eww'_

"Our cousin is coming to visit", he said while looking at me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Manny", he smiled. I could tolerate some of my cousins but not many. My cousin Manuel and I got along great. He's like my substitute brother.

I felt my eyes grow big. "Manny's coming?" I asked excitedly.

"Who's Manny?" Jennifer asked with a little too much curiosity.

"He's our cousin. He's really close to Mia. Tall-" Mike put his hand to a little shorter than his own height. "Brown eyes, dark brown hair likes to dance. He's bisexual too." It's true my cousin is bisexual. I don't care, it's who he is and I accept him. Manny only tells few people he's bisexual. He doesn't like too many people knowing because they end up making fun or him say stupid things. Also jokes get to far sometimes when they knew.

"Hmm", was all Jennifer said. She sounded like she didn't care at all. Good, she better leave my family alone.

Manny arrived three days later. We acted as if I never moved to L.A. It was the same between us. Unfortunately, the first person Manny met out here was Jennifer. She eyed him from across the room but once again she walked over and pushed my arm but pretended she hadn't.

"Bitch", Manny and I said in unison. My friends are so much like me.

I introduced Manny to everyone, even my boyfriend. Manny's like Mike when it comes to boys around me but he's way nicer. After he and Carlos met, Manny kept telling me how cute he is. Duh! I knew that already! We were all at the pool, together and happy. Soon I heard my ring tone, which happens to be "Stuck", the song Carlos wrote for me. Unfortunately, it was Gustavo, but with good news. My album was doing really well on the market and he wanted me to do an autograph signing, take pictures with fans, and do a music video. All of which, I was excited about.

"Carlos, I have to go. Gustavo needs me to do some things for the fans." I paused, with a huge grin, "And do my first music video!" I almost jumped as I said it.

"Mia, that's awesome!" Carlos lifted me off the ground and kissed me. I invited Mio and Manny to come with me and they agreed.

I sat at a desk inside Roque Records. Mio and Manny were standing behind me talking. There was a cutout of me to the left of the disc and many fans were lined up. I didn't think my album had done this good. I signed many CD's. My fans were great and said they couldn't wait for my new album. A few male fans had tried to flirt with me but Manny made an "ahem" sound and my security was really close by, so they got the hint. I took pictures with a lot of fans. Mio took pictures of me with my fans too. I asked her to take the pictures while friends of my fans took our picture. I wanted to keep the memories of how I started as a singer and my fans are the reason why I'm here today. Well them and mean old Gustavo.

We weren't going to begin shooting my music video for "Chemicals React" until tomorrow so I headed back to the Palm Woods with Mio and Manny. We went to the pool where we assumed everyone to be. I was immediately angry as we walked to the entrance of the pool. It was as if some evil force controlled me. No, maybe it was the little evil person inside fed up with everything going on. Jennifer was sitting on Carlos' lap with her arms around his neck. Carlos had a smile on his face as he looked at Kendall and Jo. His smile was a nervous one. I walked over there with my fist clenched. At first I had planned to pull her hair and throw her in the pool, but that would look bad on me. My album was doing great and I couldn't let this girl ruin my career. I wasn't going to let her ruin my love life either, or attempt to cheat on my brother. Before I was even close enough to do anything, I felt Manny grip my wrist and pull me to them. _'I was going there anyway, Manny'_ With his other hand he griped Jennifer's wrist and pulled her off Carlos, then he put me on Carlos' lap.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said with an attitude.

"You stay away from my cousin's boyfriend", Manny said darkly, "If you don't, you wont have to worry about her, you'll have to worry about me."

Jennifer glared at him. "You don't scare me." She turned around quickly and her long dark hair slapped Manny then she walked away. Manny tried to pull her hair and drag her down but I grabbed his wrist.

"She's not worth it", I made a face at Jennifer's disappearing figure. I got off of Carlos' lap. "Why were you smiling?" I crossed my arms. He knew I'm a jealous person. He always told me he had no interest in anyone else, but I couldn't help it.

"It wasn't a real smile. I told her to get off of me and she had said no, so I looked at Kendall and smiled before I would think about pushing her." he answered.

'_Maybe you should have'_ I looked at Kendall who nodded. "It's true. She kept flirting with Carlos." he said.

"Carlos kept telling her he's in love with you." Jo said.

"Okay", I said while smiling at Carlos so he would know he's forgiven. "I have to tell Mike before she gets to him." I quickly ran upstairs but I heard Mio calling out to me.

"What?" I said stopping in front of the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" She asked. What was wrong with Mio? Of course I wanted to tell Mike. It would get Jennifer out of our lives and he would finally understand why I really hate her. I would be able to tell him the real reason I disliked her and he wouldn't doubt me.

"Yes", I nodded.

"But it'll break his heart", Mio said in a soft voice. Do I care if Mike's heart was broken? Actually I do. He's my older brother and he cares about me. That's why he's always wanted a good guy for me. He broke up with many girls before just because they didn't like me. What if he had met someone he really loved but broke up with her because she didn't like me? Am I the reason that my brother has never had a steady relationship?

"Mio, this is Jennifer we're talking about. She isn't like other girls he's dated." I looked up with a sad face. I didn't want to tell Mike but it would be for the best if he did know. "It's better if he heard it from me."

Mio was quiet so I continued. "If I don't tell him now she's probably going to get to him and tell him some lie before I get there."

"But you're his sister, he should believe you." she said. Mio always cares about other's feelings.

"I think testosterone fuels his brain." I said as I walked into the elevator. "But I'll try."

I got off on my floor and ran to my door. I took out my key and opened the door quickly. "Mike!" Too late..

Jennifer was already there, kissing him. But then they stopped and he whispered in her ear "Shh, it's okay." before looking at me.

"We have to talk." he said while looking at me.

"You're right we do need to talk." I sat on the couch. He walked outside the apartment and walked Jennifer to her door…which was just across from ours._ 'Ohh long walk.'_ Soon Mike came back in with an angry look on his face.

"Why was your boyfriend flirting with Jennifer?" he asked with his tone rising.

'_Who was he getting loud with?' _"What?"

"Yeah, while you were out working he was with Jenn at the pool. He kept telling her that you and I didn't have to know. That they could have a side romance." he yelled.

"She must be talking about another Carlos", I said while I walked into my room.

He followed me. "I told you he was no good for you! I knew he would do this to you Mia."

'_Shut up, you don't know anything about Carlos' "_Oh really? And Jennifer is just perfectly perfect? She's not as innocent as you think she is!" I yelled back. I told him everything that had happened just a few months ago. Everything except Carlos getting drunk. He would tell my dad and I'd never see Carlos again if I told him. I told him how Carlos and Jenn dated and how she pretended to be pregnant and then planned to lie and say I got into a fight with her and punched her in the stomach so Carlos would hate me forever.

"Grow up Mia", he said while shaking his head.

"Grow up?" I repeated, "Are you kidding me? You don't believe me?"

"You just want Jenn and I to break up, you never liked her anyway." Mike said calmly.

"Get out of my room Mike.." I said softly. "Get out!" I pushed him out and slammed the door closed. My own brother, my flesh and blood, chose a conniving girl over me.

_**Connive(Conniving) - To scheme; plot.**_

**Well here's chapter two! ^-^ Hope you all liked it. I would have had it up sooner but I wasn't in my creative mood until now. The character Manny was inspired by my little brother Victor. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Plan

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha Enjoy the story!

Chapter Three: A Mysterious Plan

Maybe Mio was right. I should have never told Mike what Jennifer was doing. But if I didn't tell him I'd just regret it. Jennifer is just a stupid desperate girl. She only hates be because I'm dating Carlos and he wants nothing to do with her. I'm pretty sure that if I were dating Logan she wouldn't care. Would Carlos be with Jennifer if things were different?

I'm mad at Mike but I still feel bad for him. He's giving his heart to Jennifer and she's just using him for her little games. Maybe Mike fell in love with her already. If he did then, I guess that's why he didn't believe me. Mike and Manny got into an argument over everything. He told Mike that he and Mio were there when everything happened. But of course, he didn't believe them. Carlos and the gang tried and Mike still didn't believe them. He thought they were saying that to defend Carlos. Not long after this Mike tried to tell me I couldn't date Carlos anymore but of course, I ignored him. If he wanted to date Jennifer then I could date Carlos. But there's a big difference in our relationships. Carlos and I have real love while Jennifer and Mike have nothing.

Carlos and I were at the beach together relaxing, hoping no one would find us. Only our friends know where we are and promised not to disturb us unless it was important. We just wanted to be alone together and not think about anything that was stressing us out.

I stood up. "I'm going to get some ice cream you want some?"

"Yeah, cookie dough" ,Carlos looked into our bag we had bought with us and pulled out his wallet. He handed me a twenty and kissed me softly before I walked away while putting my shades on. My head was filled with thoughts of Carlos and I. Being with him alone today made me feel like the stress we were dealing with back home didn't exist at all.

I got to the ice cream stand on the boardwalk and ordered two cookie dough ice creams when it was finally my turn. I left the girl a tip, people we being rude and she deserved it. I walked down the boardwalk alone, still feeling happy. I went down the steps that led to the shore and walked slowly since I had always been clumsy walking in sand. I stopped after taking three steps. I looked to where I had left Carlos but he wasn't here. Assuming he went to the bathroom, I continued to walk to the blanket. I sat down and placed Carlos' cup of ice cream beside me and took the lid off of my cup. I grabbed a spoon that was wrapped in napkins and took a bite and smiled at the taste. I looked around the shore and saw many happy couples swimming and splashing water at one another. One couple stood out to me. That is because one couple included my boyfriend. Carlos was splashing water at a tall brunette. She was wearing a white and pink bikini. I looked down at my clothes. I had a white tank top and denim blue shorts. I put the lid back on the cup of ice cream and placed the spoon on the napkin. I took off my tank top to reveal the top of my blue bikini. I wore my bikini under so I wouldn't wet my shirt. I didn't like carrying extra clothes when I could just keep my tank top dry at the beach.

I began to walk over to them to tell Carlos I had came back and ask who his friend was. She pushed him playfully, at something he said then they hugged. Carlos and the brunette then looked at each other and then their lips met. He still had his arms around her, and her arms were still around him. _**Crash! **__'What was that? Oh, nothing, it was just my heart breaking.'_

I cleared my throat. "Carlos."

They jumped apart. He looked at me with his eyes widened. The girl looked from him to me, then me to him. She then smiled, "Hi, I'm Stephanie. I'm Carlos' ex-girlfriend." She extended her hand to me which I just stared at as if it were more disgusting than Jennifer. "Well, hopefully I'm his girlfriend again." She looked at Carlos while biting her bottom lip.

"You can be his girlfriend again", I said while glaring at Carlos. Stephanie smiled.

"Mia-" Carlos began.

"Because I'm not anymore." I turned to walk away but Carlos grabbed my wrist.

"Mia, Stephanie is my ex. I got caught up in the moment." He said.

"Well you two can get caught up in more moments together", I jerked my arm away from him.

"Mia, I love you", he said softly.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." I turned around and walked to the blanket. I grabbed my bag and my sandals. Before I could make my way to the boardwalk I felt Carlos' grip on my wrist again. He turned me around and kissed me fiercely. I hit him on the head with my sandals and he winced, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Mia, stop. It was a mistake," his eyes were wet with tears. Seeing his tears brought up the tears I was fighting so hard to hold back.

"Funny, didn't you say that last time?"

I'll admit it, I cried. I never had been cheated on before and never did I think it would hurt so bad. I thought the girls in movies or on TV were just being dramatic but I was wrong. Being cheated on by someone you gave your heart to hurts a lot. I opened my locket and looked at the picture of Carlos and I inside. We took this picture when we had made up and got back together. Instead of looking at the camera like most people would do, our foreheads touched and we gazed into each other's eyes. I took the picture our of my locket and threw it on my bedroom floor. I sat up on my bed and looked at the tiny table nearby. There was a picture of Carlos kissing my cheek and I was smiling. I picked it up and stared at it for a while. Then I threw it at the door just as it opened and hit Manny in the stomach.

"Oww", he said as he picked the picture frame. He looked from the picture to me. "What happened?"

"He's a cheater", I said, looking out the window. "He cheated with Stephanie." When I said her name I made a face, but then I stopped. Why was I mad at her? She obviously didn't know I was his girlfriend. Maybe she hates him too.

Manny sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "Tell me everything that happened." And I did. I told him how I had come back from buying ice cream and there he was with Stephanie. First it was innocent, then they had kissed.

"Bastard", Manny said slowly.

I wouldn't have gone that far with name calling, but I was angry so I didn't argue.

A few days later

Every day it was the same routine. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast. I was going downstairs with Mio to apartment 2J because she had a date planned with James. While I was locking the door Mio walked to Jennifer's door.

"What's wrong Mio?" I asked as I turned around.

"Shhh", Mio put her index finger to her lips. I had already become an eavesdropper since I moved to L.A almost a year ago, and Mio wasn't helping me break that habit right now.

"So it worked then? He still has feelings for you?" I heard the brunette Jennifer, my brother's girlfriend, say. She paused.

"On the phone, maybe?" Mio whispered. I nodded.

"Good, Mia will be out the picture soon. She'll say things and Carlos will eventually hate her. Then you break his heart and I'll come to fix his broken heart." she said, and I knew she was smiling. Why did she want Carlos so bad? Carlos said before I came to the Palm Woods, she never looked at him with interest.

"What?" Jennifer said loudly. "He told her that you're a mistake?" She paused again. "Well if he accepted your kiss then he still has feelings. He's been talking and hanging out with you hasn't he?" I'd hate to admit it but Jennifer is right. If Carlos loves me as much as he says he does, then he wouldn't even have thought twice about kissing Stephanie. He would have pushed her away and he would have told her he had a girlfriend. But I'm also tired of Jennifer's games. One way or another she was going to get what's coming to her.

"Mio! Hurry we have to get you ready for your date with James!" I said loudly as if I were screaming into the apartment.

"What're you doing?" Mio whispered.

"You'll see", I whispered back. I know Jennifer wont pass this chance up.

"Change of plans. Call him right now and say you hate him and that **he's** a mistake. Break every bit of his heart that you can. When you're done call me back." Jennifer sounded pleased.

"Why are you trying to hurt Carlos?" Mio asked.

"I'm not hurting him." I had a huge grin on my face. Mio looked confused.

Mio and I then heard Jennifer's ring tone. "Don't' Cha" by The Pussycat Girls. Apparently Jennifer thought she was the best girl out there. I beg to differ. No, really I mean it.

"Hello?" Jennifer answered her phone. She paused after she answered. "How did he sound?" There was a short paused this time. "Good. Talk to you later."

"What's going on?" Mio asked.

"Shh!"

There was a short pause on the other side of the door. "Carlos, hey!" I just know she was smiling. "You want to hang out today? Maybe we could go with Mio and James on their date." Another pause. "I overheard Mia in the hallway rushing Mio." And more pauses. "Oh, it's more a friend thing is it? Then why cant I tag along? We're friends aren't we Carlos?" I smiled at Mio's confused face. I know Carlos is too nice to say 'no' sometimes. "Oh yay! I'll meet you outside then."

I grabbed Mio's arm and took her into the elevator. This was going just as I planned.

"What was that about Mia?" she asked with a little hint of anger in her tone.

"I have a plan." I continued to smile.

"A plan to help her break Carlos' heart? Mia I thought you love him!" her face was worried.

"Listen Mio..", and then I told her my plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha Enjoy the story!

Chapter Four: Sweet Revenge

Mio nodded. She clearly loved my plan as much as I did. We arrived at apartment 2J where the boys were waiting. James and Mio kept complimenting each other. It's love just waiting to happen. Carlos kept staring at me but I ignored him. Everyone already knew what happened since we keep no secrets from each other. Mio told me they had all yelled at Carlos for it, but he had started spending time with Stephanie. But then I tricked Jennifer into getting Stephanie to break his heart, and because Jennifer knew he was vulnerable she took the chance to get him. My plan was working perfectly. She had no idea what was coming to her.

Carlos had told everyone he had invited Jennifer and that led to an uncomfortable silence between us all. _'Well It's really more like she invited herself'_ Ahh, little evil person inside me, you finally chose the right time to appear. I was excited.

We all left to a restaurant for lunch together. It had been a long time since we were all together like this, well if you minus Jennifer it would be better. It was important for her to be here though. Many people came up to Big Time Rush and to myself, asking for autographs and pictures with us. We all love our fans, so we agreed.

"I might start charging for each autograph and picture", James joked. We all laughed. It was about time for us to have a good one too. The owner of the restaurant asked us to sing and we all thought about it. It would actually look good. We had security by the limo in case things got out of hand. Kendall said we would sing "Count On You" since it's the only song they had ever recorded with me. Only I had a problem with this. Every time we sang this song when we were recording I always looked at Carlos. I'm pretty sure I'd do the same thing this time if I decide to go up on that stage. Everyone looked at me. I felt a gentle push on my arm. I turned around to see Manny and Mio smiling.

"Go ahead", Manny said.

"You don't have to think about him. Just focus on the music, have fun." Mio whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

I looked at all of them and my eyes rested on Carlos. He was still wearing the locket he had bought on my birthday. I'm pretty sure he still had the two pictures inside. One of me and him and the other of me, him and all our friends.

I looked at Kendall. "Ok, I'm ready."

It would be the first time Mio and Manny hear me sing in a long time. I'm a little nervous. And a little upset that I have to start the song and because I sing most of it. Why couldn't they sing one of their songs and I do vocals in the back round. You know, a song like, "Till I Forget About You"?

"Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

So you gotta go easy on me"

As I sang I tried my best not to look at Carlos. Next it was Kendall's turn to sing. I touched my locket. _'Mom I know you're watching me. Is it wrong that I love this boy who continues to hurt me?"_

"I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough

But the thought of you leaving

Ain't so easy for me"

'_If he leaves what will happen to me?'_

"Don't hurt me

Desert me

Make me sorry I never counted on you"

'_I counted on Carlos. I counted on him to protect my heart, not destroy it'_

"1,2,3,4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1,2,3,4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you"

'_I counted on you. I didn't want you to hurt me but you still did.' _I tried to snap out of my thoughts. The next line was Kendall.

"Understand I've been here before, thought I found someone I thought I finally could adore"

'_I really did think I found the one for me. I know I'm not wrong. I know he's the one for me.'_ I found myself staring at Carlos as we sang the next line together.

"But you failed my test, got to know her better so I wasn't the only one"

'_I wish you were here to help me mom'_ Now it was James and I singing.

"But I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me"

I tried my best, but I kept looking at Carlos while I sang. He smiled at me when he noticed and once again we sang another line together.

"Just like a count to 3, you can count on me and your never gonna see"

Was he doing that thing again when he somehow knew what I was thinking? This may sound childish but I just want my mom. Escaping from Carlos' gaze, I looked at Logan while I sang with him now.

"No numbers in my pocket.

Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you"

I wish he'd drop Jennifer…right off a building. I saw James smile at Mio when I sang with him this time.

"'Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one"

It really felt like I was the only one who put my heart on the line in my relationship with Carlos.

"1234 to 5 (yeah)

Baby I'm counting in you (oh)

1234 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)

1234 (oh no) to 5 baby I'm counting on you

1234 to 5

No I'm about to give you my heart

So remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

Yea you gotta go easy on me. "

I finished the song with the boys and we all smiled at the audience.

"Wooooo!" I heard Manny clapping from his seat. "Encore!"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Ok, so no encore?"

We all sat down with James beside Mio and with my luck I was stuck next to Carlos and Jennifer this time. I really tried my best not to look at Carlos during the song but it was hard. I pulled out my phone and began to text rapidly. This was an emergency.

"Ugh, why are you here? You're just bringing Big Time Rush down by tagging around." Jennifer said while giving me a glare. She moved herself on her Carlos' lap. Carlos looked uncomfortable. I didn't care. Everything was going the way I wanted to. Well most of it anyway. I wasn't expecting to sing.

"Be nice Jenn. Mia is a great singer", Carlos said while staring at me. _'Kiss up'_

"Thanks", I took a sip of soda. We all ate in an awkward silence. My phone vibrated and I read my new text message.

"That is so rude", Jennifer said in a nasty tone, "using your phone while you're with your friends." She then took out a brush from her purse and began brushing her hair. "I am such a better friend", she said.

"And that's disgusting", I rolled my eyes at her, "who brushes their hair at the table?"

"Are you trying to say my hair is going to fall out? As if! My hair is flawless." she replied.

"Spell flawless", I heard Manny mutter.

Everyone except Jennifer broke out in a fit of laughter as she looked up to think of how to spell the word.

I replied to my text and then stood up and stared at the door. Everyone looked at me.

"Now she's going to leave? Some friend." Jennifer said.

"Would you shut up already." Manny said. It was more of a statement.

I saw Mike walk in and I waved. He took two steps but then he saw Jennifer nibbling on Carlos' ear as he attempted to push her away. She was like a cat and Carlos was the catnip.

"Jenn?" Mike walked to our table. "What're you doing?"

She quickly jumped off of Carlos' lap. My chocolate milkshake came to the table and I began to drink it happily as I watched my plan unfold. But this was only the beginning. I had more planned. The tiny evil person in me was pleased as she laughed.

"I-I-I.. he wouldn't let me go!" She tried to talk her way out. She tried to walk into Mike's arms but he pushed her into an empty seat between Carlos and I.

"Save it! My little sister was right." He shook his head at her. "I never should have trusted you." He then looked at Carlos and shook his hand. "I'm sorry for believing her. I'm pretty sure all this is her fault."

"Nah, it's ok." Carlos said.

Mike looked at me, "Mia, you got a real good guy here. Don't lose your chance with him." _'Why? So he can hurt me even more?'_

I just nodded and looked down. "She set me up!" Jennifer said while pointing at me.

I stood up while sipping my milkshake. I tiled my head slightly as I looked at her and smiled. "No, that's where you're wrong Jennifer. I set **this** up." I poured my milkshake over her head and shook it until my glass was empty. It was literally sweet revenge. "I planned this whole thing. Mio and I heard you when you were talking to Stephanie on the phone. You bribed her to come back to follow us and break me and Carlos up. You're nothing but a desperate girl. I don't know if you noticed but Carlos doesn't have feelings for you. He told you countless times he loves me and you just cant take a hint!" I looked at Carlos who was grinning. "This doesn't mean I'm taking you back either." his expression quickly faded. "You accepted that kiss from Stephanie. So it doesn't matter if she was bribed or not, you still have feelings for her." He was going to respond but I cut him off. "Please save me the excuses. I'm tired of hearing 'It was a mistake and I learned from it' and don't try to win me over again with a love song. If you really love me show me. Stop using words and start using actions." I grabbed my bag and I left with my cousin, my brother and my best friend.

**So how did you guys like Chapter four? I'll write Chapter five when I get some spare time. Please review. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Imagine Me Without You

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha Enjoy the story!

Chapter Five: Imagine Me Without You

'_You screwed up so many times'_ I thought as I ran on the track. I didn't want to go to the pool to swim away my thoughts because I knew Carlos would find me there. Mio was on a date with James and Manny was running with me. I was on the track team back home but Manny had always been faster than me. I listened to my iPod as I ran and I was surprised by how many love songs are on it. I switched to my play list labeled "rock" and began to run a little faster as Linkin Park's song "Faint" began.

"I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see

these scars

I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe

this is real

So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got"

As I ran on the track, it felt like I was running away. But you cant run away. It made me remember my mom.

"You cant run away from your memories Mia. No matter how far you are, or how long you run, they will always be there in your heart." she used to tell me.

Was she preparing me for love? Did she know that I would feel like running away from this? That I would think of nothing other than him, no matter what amount of pain he caused my heart? I wondered if my parents had had a romance like this.

"Manny wait up!" I called after him.

He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"If I pursued Carlos instead of the other way around, would you hate me?" I asked, a little afraid of his answer.

"No. I'd be mad at you for going back to him because I know he'll hurt you again." his face seemed irritated.

"But all those times were because of Jennifer. I know if she weren't around Carlos and I would never have broken up." I was breathing hard. It had been some time since I had gotten out for a run.

"He still has feelings for his ex Mia." he crossed his arms.

"What if we work past that?" Did I sound desperate?

"Oh my gosh," he smiled, "you don't just love him. You're **in **love with him."

I could feel my cheeks blushing. "Yes."

"Then I'm all for it", he pulled me into a hug.

I went back to the Palm Woods with Manny, eager to talk to Carlos. But first I needed to shower. I felt my tummy rumble. And get some food too. Manny showered first and left. I showered and ate happily. I went down to apartment 2J where I suspected everyone to be. Mio, James, Jo, Kendall, Camille and Logan were there. I asked for Carlos.

"Maybe he's at the lobby or the pool." Mio said.

I nodded and walked out.

I got off the elevator on my floor and ran into my room forgetting something. I picked up the picture of Carlos and I off the floor and placed it back inside my locket. Then I put the picture of us back on the table. Yeah what I said a few days ago to Carlos at the restaurant was really how I felt, but without him I feel worse. Without him I'm lost and confused, it's hard to last a day without him. I don't know, maybe I'm a fool in love.

I saw Carlos at the vending machine. I carefully walked behind him, trying not to make any sounds. I covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "only Mia has these soft hands."

"Correct!" I laughed.

He turned around with a confused face. "Aren't you mad at me."

"Carlos-"

Loud voices were coming from the pool. We both looked at one another then towards the pool. We both speed walked over and saw Manny with Jennifer.

"Leave my cousin alone! Carlos loves her! Stop playing stupid games with her you bitch!" Manny yelled.

"Shut up you faggot!" she yelled back. She then smiled when she saw the shocked expression on his face. "Yeah I said it." She looked around and pointed at my cousin. "He's gay." She smiled again. Manny looked like he wanted to kill her but I knew he would never hit a girl. He cleared his throat, and whispered something to Jennifer, to low for me to hear. Jennifer's face was shocked and she looked like she was close to tears. Manny walked by, but smiled while looking at me.

'_No one messes with my family.'_ I thought as I began to walk over to her.

Carlos grabbed my wrist. "Mia, she's not worth it."

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it Carlos." I said darkly. He let me go and I continued walking to Jennifer who had a smile plastered on her face.

I punched her in the nose as hard as I could. I'm done with her games. "You stupid bitch!" I yelled. "If you got a problem with me you take it up with me! You don't bring my family into this! You're a sad little girl who needs to grow up! If you love Carlos that's ok…" I paused, looking back at Carlos. Then I smiled and looked back at Jennifer. "But I'm in love with him. And Carlos will go to whoever he's happy with." I turned around and touched Carlos' arm and smiled and then I left.

I took a sip of water then wrote the finishing touches on my new song. This was one I definitely want on my album. I also want to do my second music video with this song.

I heard a tap on my door. I put my guitar down. "Come in."

I looked up to see Carlos sanding there smiling. "Hey."

I blushed as I looked down to force my hair to cover my face. "I thought you hated me", he said softly.

"Well you were wrong. Didn't you hear me at the pool?" I finally looked up at him and couldn't help but look into his chocolate brown eyes. That's when it hit me. I had sounded so selfish. I was only thinking of all the pain I had been in. Carlos obviously had been hurting too and I only thought of myself. I wanted to jump into his strong arms and feel his warm touch and feel that bolt of electricity we felt every time we touched. I wish Jennifer never had come into the picture at all. Carlos and I never would be going through all this.

"What's this?" Carlos grabbed the paper I had written my song on. "Imagine Me Without You by Mia Montez."

"That's-"

"About us?" he asked. I nodded. "Imagine me without you, I'd be lost and so confused, I wouldn't last a day" he read. Then he stopped and squinted his eyes at me as if imagining me singing it.

"Sing it to me", he said.

I blushed as I grabbed my guitar. "Only if you sing it with me."

"It's a deal", he said softly.

I began to play the guitar and I smiled while I looked at him.

"As long as stars shine down from heaven

And the rivers run into the sea

'Till the end of time, forever

You're the only love I'll ever need

In my life, you're all that matters

In my eyes, the only truth I see

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

You're the one that's there for me

When I found you, I was blessed

And will never leave you-I need you

Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day-I'd be afraid

Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

And you'll know its just impossible

Because of you, it's all brand new

My life is now worthwhile

I cant imagine me without you

When I met you, I was falling

Your love lifted me back on my feet

It was like you heard my calling

And you rushed to set me free

When I found you, I was blessed

And will never leave you (Ohh)

Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day-I'd be afraid

Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

And you'll know it's just impossible

Because of you, it's all brand new

My life is now worthwhile

I cant imagine me without you(Ohhh)

When I found you, I was blessed

And will never leave you-I need you

Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused (I'd be so confused)

I wouldn't last a day with this pain (with this pain)

Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

And you'll know its just impossible

Because of you, it's all brand new

My life is now worthwhile

I cant imagine me (I cant imagine me) without you"

"I've missed you", I said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you Mia, I've missed you so much." Carlos kissed me and I felt my heart had been placed back together like a jigsaw puzzle.

**Did you enjoy Chapter five? ^-^ The song Mia and Carlos sing together is called "Imagine Me Without You" by Luis Fonsi. What Manny says to Jennifer will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers and Conclusions

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha Enjoy the story!

Chapter Six: Answers and Conclusions

Whatever Manny said to Jennifer must've taken affect, because she's barely been bothering me lately. The only thing that happened to me was my own fault. I was running on the track with Carlos and another runner had bumped into me on accident. My body had jerked to the side, forcing all my weight onto my ankle, which is now swollen. Because of this I cant do my first concert, which I was really looking forward to.

"It's ok, there will be plenty more concerts." Carlos had said. I was still mad about it.

I've been walking with a limp ever since. Carlos never wants to leave my side. He's sort of been acting like I lost a leg, when I tell him this he just gives me a look as if he's saying: "Shut up and let me take care of you."

I got up from bed and limped to the bathroom to shower. Then I made my way to the kitchen where my dad was making breakfast.

"How's my little superstar?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'm ok, daddy."

He looked surprised. Maybe because I haven't called him 'daddy' since mom died. He then smiled and nodded while placing eggs onto my plate. Soon Mike, Mio, Manny, my dad and I were all eating breakfast together, something we hadn't done in a while. We usually eat, then leave without waiting for others to wake up.

I sat at the table with my purple pen, scribbling words that came to mind for a new song.

"Mia," my dad said, "stop writing at the table."

"If I don't write it now I'll lose the thought!" I continued to write.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Mike opened the door and there stood Carlos with a wheelchair.

"Are you kidding me?" I made a face, "My ankle is swollen, I'm not crippled!"

Carlos laughed, "You have to rest it anyway. C'mon let's go get you some fresh air."

I continued to give him the face I made.

"This is so embarrassing", I said a while later when we were done arguing over it. Carlos picked me up and placed me in the wheelchair gently. "Why can't I walk?"

"Because you have to rest", Carlos answered.

I lifted my arms in the air like an infant. "Carry me."

He just laughed and pushed my wheelchair outside carefully. _'Meanie'_

Carlos pushed my wheelchair all the way to the pool area where eyes instantly locked on me. _'Great, they probably think I was in a car accident.'_

Carlos then pushed my wheelchair to our friends who stared at me too.

"I know it's just my ankle but this wheelchair thing was all Carlos." I said quickly. They all laughed. Not long after all this Manny and Mio arrived and sat down. Mio sat next to James who now was holding her hand. I'm so happy for her and James. I saw Jennifer walk by while looking at Manny, which reminds me…

"Manny", I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What did you tell Jennifer?" I asked.

"What're you talking about?" he tried to sound innocent.

"You said something to her and she doesn't bother us anymore."

Manny sat down and shook his head, "I just said something simple. Something that should have been said a long time ago."

"Which was?" everyone said it together.

Manny looked around at all of our faces, then told us.

A week later

My ankle was feeling much better so I had to go to Roque Records for rehearsal. I brought Mio and Manny with me. Gustavo and Kelly wanted me to sing some of my own songs but also sing "Imagine Me Without You" with Carlos. I had my parts alone good and then they told Carlos to get on stage with me. He put on his mic and he looked like he was working in a drive through. I laughed since I must look the same. As Carlos and I were singing I got distracted. I saw Jennifer in the corner giving Manny the eye. And I don't mean the evil eye, I mean the 'Hi, I'm interested hi.' I don't know why she would get interested. Manny had said cruel words to her, not ask her out on a date. Weird..

When we got back to my apartment I soaked in hot water in the bathroom. My ankle was better but it still throbbed a little. I got out and put on clean clothes and walked into my room. I grabbed my guitar case, unzipped it, and pulled out my guitar. But then Mike had entered my room.

"What did Manny say to Jenn?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I cocked an eyebrow. Ever since I proved she cheated on him he never cared about what she did.

"Jenn's…being **nice**."

"Nice? You cant use that word in the same sentence as her name." It sounded sarcastic, but I was actually serious.

"I'm not kidding. She even apologized to Carlos for everything." he looked confused.

"Well, Manny just told her what he thinks I should have told her." I shrugged.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"His exact words were 'Trying to get a guy that has already fallen in love is pathetic, even for you.' " I paused, letting him absorb this information. "Manny said Jennifer had replied by saying 'I want that love he gives to Mia.'"

"And what did Manny say?" he looked at me with big eyes as if he were five and I was telling him a bedtime story.

"He said 'You're absolutely nothing. If you want love, go find it for yourself, don't take it from someone else. That doesn't make you a woman, it makes you a real complete bitch.'" I paused once more. "Manny said he told her this before I got to the pool and they were arguing. What he whispered to her was 'remember what I said..bitch' so to get back at him she told everyone he's gay when he's actually bisexual.'

"So now his words are eating her alive, huh?" Mike nodded and smiled.

"Mike, do you think she likes Manny now? You know, since he gave her a 'wake up call'" I put air quotes around "wake up call"

Mike made a face, "Maybe."

Two days later

Carlos and I were backstage preparing me for my first concert. My heart was racing fast. I kept calling it "my concert" but I was just playing some songs to open for Big Time Rush. '_I don't care, it's my concert too.' _I laughed at my own thoughts. Soon it was time for Carlos and I to sing together. I started the song.

""As long as stars shine down from heaven

And the rivers run into the sea

'Till the end of time, forever

You're the only love I'll ever need

In my life, you're all that matters

In my eyes, the only truth I see

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

You're the one that's there for me

When I found you, I was blessed

And will never leave you-I need you"

Carlos now entered from offstage and began to sing with me. He reached for my hand and I gave it to him. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day-I'd be afraid

Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

And you'll know its just impossible

Because of you, it's all brand new

My life is now worthwhile

I cant imagine me without you"

I love this song because I cant imagine myself without him anymore. The other times we broke up was heavy on my heart and I was really stubborn. It took me a while to take him back each time.

Just like at rehearsal, I was distracted. I saw Jennifer in the crowd walking towards Manny, who was in the front row. She touched his arm gently, and he pushed back a little. Then his expression changed and he was now nice. What the heck was going on? I heard cheers from the audience and Carlos lightly tugging me off stage.

When the concert was over I made my way to Manny, signing autographs on my way.

"I need a souvenir!" I heard a female voice say. "I absolutely need one!"

From the corner of my eye I saw a girl looking at me with wide eyes. "Mia Montez!" she screamed.

'_Calm down, I'm right here'_ "Yes, that's me", I smiled.

The girl was wild. She tried to run to me but a security guard grabbed her when she was too close. Her arms flailed about and she grabbed my locket and yanked it off.

"A souvenir!" the girl's eyes were almost as wide as a fly's.

"No!" I screamed as I chased the security guard that carried her off. Many fans got in my way and stopped my from getting to them in time. I fell to the ground and began to sob. My hair covered my face, and I didn't care what would happen to me as I sat there. _'Mom…now we're really apart…'_ I looked up and saw a security guard staring at me.

"Ms. Montez?" he asked.

I remained quiet. He lifted me up and carried me to Big Time Rush's dressing room. Only Logan was there with Camille. They tried to talk to me but I ignored them. I attempted to talk after a while but I couldn't make any words no matter how hard I tried.

"Maybe you lost your voice from shock", Logan said, "What happened?"

'_If I could talk I would tell you!'_ I wrote it out on paper.

"Mia, I'm so sorry", Camille said. She tried to hug me but I moved away. I didn't want anyone's pity. I lost my treasure. I lost my mother again..

Everyone was quiet on the ride back to the Palm Woods. I felt their stares as I looked at my feet. My eyes were red, and swollen from crying.

"I can't take it anymore!" Carlos finally said.

"Not yet", Manny said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because, if you do it tomorrow it will have more meaning." Manny answered.

"Why? Because tomorrow is-"

"Not yet Carlos", Manny said.

Carlos ignored Manny and put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Mia.."

My eyes felt heavy and tired. I could hardly keep them open. I passed out from fatigue.

When I woke up Carlos was stroking my hair softly. I was in my room at the Palm Woods.

"Good you're awake!" he reached over to my table and gave me a chocolate cupcake. I gave him a look that said "What's this for?"

"It's your mom's birthday", he said softly and kissed my cheek. "I know it's not your birthday, but I got you a present to make you feel better."

"A present?" my voice was hoarse.

"Look." he pointed at my chest. I looked down to see my locket. _'No way, it has to be a replica. That crazy fan would never return it.'_ I looked inside and my pictures were inside, just the way I had kept them.

"Carlos..how did you get this back?"

"Security told me what happened. The girl had refused to give the locket back when I showed up and I explained to her the importance of it. She said she's 'your biggest fan' so I gave her free CD and we called it even." he smiled.

"Carlos, you don't know how much this means to me.." I hugged him tightly.

A six years later

The weirdest thing to have happened in my life would be seeing Manny and Jennifer together. She was mean to me this whole time but now she was nice. She never had any interest in Carlos before because she thought he wasn't capable of the love she wanted. She admitted to Manny that when she saw him with me it hit a nerve and suddenly she wanted him just for love. Manny had told her "You cant force people to love you, it's just something that grows between two people." He did what no one else could do. He brought out the real Jennifer. No more scheming, lying, or trying to hurt me, all of which made all my friends and I happy. We were no longer rivals.

Kendall and Jo are still happily together. Logan is now dating the nutcase Camille, but they seem good for each other. James is with Mio, who make a really cute couple. They're alike in few way, but hey, opposites attract. Mike is now dating the red head who asked for my autograph when I first started my career. Her name is Fayt as in 'fate'.

Carlos and I are still together, as happy newlyweds. We over came many battles caused by my ex-rival Jennifer. Every day I find another way to love Carlos more.

"Watching the stars above

I know I'll always hold you close

In my heart

Together you and me

We can defeat anything

No matter what happens

I'll always be there,

Watching you guide me,

As I guide you,

In this journey

We call life."

**Well that's the end of the story! I hope you call enjoy it. The poem at the end is something I wrote myself. It's corny, I know. Ha-ha. Well I hope you all like it even though the ending is corny too!**

**~Jasmine Marie.**


End file.
